


Change of Heart

by xMadi



Series: South Park Shots [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Background Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, K2 - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Princess Kenny - Freeform, SOT AU, SoT, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU, transgender girl kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMadi/pseuds/xMadi
Summary: For the tumblr request with a prompt: In a deadman’s shoes.The way Kyle and Kenny thought about some actions with different age and situations, also followed by the forced step into another's pair of shoes.





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Townycod13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/gifts).



> Hii~! English is not my first language so first of all - sorry c:
> 
> You can request some of those prompts on my tumblr - https://madi-artist.tumblr.com/post/173448824477/emotional-prompt-challenge
> 
> Ps; it's sappy af  
> Pps; I can't really write

“One day, I’ll be your Queen and you’ll have to kneel before me.”

 

A little boy with red-curly hair raised his eyebrows. Oh, that was an interesting thing to say. Not the part of being ‘his Queen’, they both weren’t really interested in those kind of things at that young age. It was all more a way of playing, fooling around. But the part with kneeling was worth talking about.

 

“Impossible.” Answered the child.

 

When blue, curious eyes met his, he stared back. He had just begun his lessons about keeping a straight face and not showing emotions when he didn’t want them to show, and this conversation was perfect practice.

 

Though, the small girl that sat next to him on a large branch could not and would not be fooled that easily. Especially not by somebody that she knew her whole life. She smirked.

 

“Oh, and why should that be?”

 

The sun was slowly setting in, fading behind the solid mountains, covered by snow, just like they always were. Kyle stopped looking at the girl and instead, observed the view. It was getting darker. They should be going back.

 

Yet, they didn’t.

 

“I won’t kneel before you, Kenny.”

 

The girl pouted a little, pretending to be more upset than she really was. She kicked some air with her legs, making the branch bound unsteadily. Her already torn dress made a longer tear, but neither of them really minded.

 

“Well, then you’ll make a terrible King, Kyle. How could you not kneel before your Queen? Maybe the Queen should kneel before you?” Kenny asked with half-faked grimace.

 

Of course Kyle knew what she would say next, and yet still wrinkled his nose with slight disapproval.

 

“Not a chance, not in my lifetime.”

 

At this point Kenny started being more attentive.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kyle fixed his eyes again on the blue ones. The last rays of the sun played on the girl's soft skin and blonde hair, shining in her eyes.

 

“I don’t want to kneel before someone, who I wish to be my equal. I want us to be on the same page, show everyone we are equally strong. I won’t kneel before you, because that would be rude towards both of us, and I don’t want you to make me feel any less in return.”

 

Kenny laughed sincerely hearing Kyle’s logic. Though, she looked pleased with his words.

 

“Oh those are some inquisitive thoughts of yours.” She didn’t seem to mock him. Her voice couldn’t hide its sincere meaning right now, even if Kenny tried. And now, she really didn’t want to.

 

She bit her lower lip a little, trying to withhold smile that was making its way onto her mouth.

 

“I like them.”

  


* * *

 

  
  
  


He did kneel before her. Not in any inappropriate way.

 

But he did.

 

Years later, after a long long separation.

 

After years of fighting, trying to make things work. Making up any miscommunications and changing the authority.

 

After years of thinking, that they wouldn’t make it through.

 

And in a wave of emotions and tears in her eyes, Kenny did kneel before him too.

 

Both of them, making their clothes dirty with fresh grass, soaking in dew.

 

It seemed, after months of hiding and meeting up when nobody could see them, that their favorite part of the day was dawn.

 

And with the sun slowly rising up, two helpless Rulers started catching their breath after making tearful promises and vows about their future. Not about war, not about countries. Not about politics.

 

This time it was just all about them, being helplessly in love.

 

Dawn was the most beautiful part of the day, when the sun was lightening up the darkness.

 

A new beginning.

  


* * *

 

  


She was tired.

 

Kenny tried with all her heart not to show it in public, but when Wendy made her way into her private chamber, wearing all heavy armor she wished, _prayed_ , to never see it on her again…

 

Her smile was sad. The kind of sad smile that made your heart ache more than it really should’ve.

 

They were both in such a similar situation, that they should seek some comfort in each other presence. Yet, it just made it all only more painful, so they really didn’t talk since...

 

“...I hope I’m not disturbing anything?”

 

Kenny just shook her head. Golden curls covering her face.

 

“Not at all, Wendy.” she said, taking a while to carefully choose her next words. “I… didn’t think you’d show up here. I thought that you’d send Craig when you were ready.”

 

There was a thick silence between both women.

 

Kenny had a thousand reasons why she would not like to see Wendy now. And she surprised herself as she realised who the stronger of them was right now because Wendy _wasn’t supposed_ to be here dressed like _that_.

 

“How’s…”

 

“Michael’s fine.”

 

Kenny tightened her jaw. “Wendy, listen-”

 

“No.” The warrior cut off fiercely whatever Queen wanted to say. “No way Kenny, I’m not backing out. I want this and this is my decision to make. You can’t do this to me Kenny, you can’t make me stay. I need this and Michael’ll understand. I’m not leaving my people and more - I’m _not leaving_ you.”

 

Kenny sighed and made more room on a couch she was sitting on for Wendy to join her. The elf warrior followed.

 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Words slipped out of her. She was almost babbling at this point. “Thank you.” Kenny whispered weakly.

 

She didn’t look at Wendy, but she felt her sigh and putting her head on the Queen, the way ony friends could.

 

They were both quiet, gaze fixed on a golden item lying on the other side of the room.

 

“I wish…”

 

“Please, don’t” Kenny cut in weakly.

 

“I wish they would be there.”

 

Kenny felt her heart break and her eyes start to burn a little. Fighting back tears, she took a little shaky breath.

 

“Me too.”

 

They both tried to collect themselves in the silence, looking at everything and nothing in particular. It was dark outside, late after midnight. Two or three candles had tried to light up the room, but it was impossible for them to make this place bright.

 

The side of the chamber had more personal things covered in darkness.

 

“But they aren’t there” Kenny interrupted the silence. “And we don’t have the luxury to grieve over that” she said and stood up from the couch. Heavy boots echoed off the walls as she made her way across the room.

 

“No, we don’t.” Agreed Wendy, standing up herself and making her way to the door. “I get it as a sign that I’ll see you downstairs in a few minutes.” And with her hand on the handle, she stopped as she decided to say something. She didn’t get a chance yet, but wanted and needed to say this now.

 

“I’m sorry about Kyle, Kenny.”

 

Kenny smiled sadly and turned to face Wendy.

 

“I’m sorry about Stan, Wends” she breathed quietly. “Let’s not waste their sacrifice.”

 

They both looked at each other for the last time and parted ways.

 

Kenny wished she had more time to talk to Wendy. She wished she had more time to talk to her friends again. And family. She wished she had more time for a lot of things.

 

She wished _they_ had more time.

 

But now wasn’t the right moment.

 

Kenny set a wall between her heart and mind for a while. It should last as long as she needs.

 

And as she wore the King’s crown and made her way downstairs, she promised to give everything for this country that Kyle loved so much.

 

And she’d make sure, every Ruler that would try to take it away from her, will kneel before her.

 

 


End file.
